Pound Puppies: Secret Love
by SuperCycloneProductions
Summary: Following the events of the final episode of Pound Puppies, Lucky and Cookie admit their feelings for each other and become a couple. However, they cannot let anyone know about their relationship for the sake of the pound. Follow Lucky and Cookie as they try to hide their secret love from Shelter 17.
1. I Love You

**It feels like 3 years since I was last on this site! But now I am finally ready to write another Pound Puppies story! This story will go into depth about Lucky and Cookie's relationship, taking place after the last episode. This story will be a comedy-romance story and I'm very excited about writing it! Hopefully I'll be able to finish writing my other stories here on . Now without further ado, I present Pound Puppies: Secret Love!**

* * *

"Please tell me that's the last mission for today,"the little chihuahua, Squirt, said exhausted.

Lucky nodded, "You're in luck, that was our last mission for today. I say we start heading home now."

The dachshund genius turned the FKD off and turned to her leader, "But first we should probably get this place clean! Last time I had to fix the FKD because of a certain rock-eating _hund_!"

Niblet chewed on a rock but then spat it out. "Hey! I don't always eat rocks! And what's a _hund_?"

Strudel rolled her eyes at the big sheepdog, "It's German for dog."

"It's alright guys, I'll take care of things here," Lucky said as he walked over to his team.

"Are you sure? We can stay and help you."

Lucky's second in command, Cookie, looked at him with sympathy. Her beautiful brown eyes looking at him.

"Lucky?"

The male dog shook his head and replied, "What? Oh sorry. It's fine. I don't have to be with my people yet so it'll be alright."

The dogs said goodbye to their leader and left the shelter, each taking a tunnel to get home. Lucky walked around the headquarters, moving bags of kibble as well as other equipment. He took a small broom in his mouth and cleaned the dust of the FKD. While cleaning he accidentally turned the machine. He sighed, "Great, how does Strudel turn this thing off again?"

Lucky looked around for an off switch until a curious thing overtook his eyes. The screen of the FKD showed a picture of his team and the Super Secret Pup Club. He smiled, remembering when they took that photo. His eyes slowly darted towards his second in command. She sat next to him in the photo, smiling. His own smile fading away. His paw slowly caressed the image of Cookie on the screen and fell down as well as his head.

"Oh Cookie," Lucky sighed her name,"why did it have to be this way? If only we could be together, if only I could know what it would be to spend my life with you."

Lucky's voice started to tremble, "I-if only I could tell you...how much...I..I..."

Lucky held back his own tears, trying to finish his sentence. "If only I could tell you how much I love you!"

Lucky lost. Tears fell to the dirt floor of the headquarters as Lucky sobbed and held his paw to his face. Misery filling his thoughts.

"L-lucky?"

The familiar voice spoke behind him as he suddenly stopped sobbing for a moment. He slowly turned around, his eyes looking at hers as they gazed at each other. Cookie had tears in her eyes as she looked at her leader with amazement.

"Was that t-true? Everything that you just said, was that all true?" Cookie started walking towards him slowly as he did the same.

"Y-yes, Cookie. I would never lie about my feelings for you."

They were soon standing in front of each other. Their noses almost touching.

Cookie's voice trembled as well as she tried to speak, "I-i don't care anymore. I don't care what they say about us anymore! I don't care if they fire us! Because I love you too Lucky!"

Lucky's mouth opened wide, could he have heard her right? She loved him too?

Cookie continued by putting her paw on Lucky's. "I know that I was made for someone so that I can spend the rest of my life with him. That was you Lucky. I know too that you were made for me."

Lucky and Cookie cried some more as the male dog responded, "I know Cookie. I'm sorry for putting my job and many other things before you! I've forgotten what was most important in my life, it was you all along."

They both embraced each other, crying on each other's shoulders. After a minute of hugging they parted and looked at each other. Lucky looked into her brown eyes, and Cookie looked into his Honey colored eyes. Their eyes slowly closing as they both leaned forward. Soon, their lips met as they shared their first kiss. Lucky embraced her with his paws going behind her back, and Cookie placed her paws on his shoulders. After a few minutes their muzzles moved away from each other. They both opened their eyes, amazed at the kiss they shared together. They both smiled and embraced each other once more, nuzzling each other. It was like they always dreamed of: being together. Loving each other.

* * *

 **Sorry but I'm going to have to end this chapter here. But the story's not over yet. There's still a lot of romance, comedy, and drama to be done! Until next time!**

 **PS: I promise the next chapter won't come a year later! XD**


	2. Bad Breath

The bright rays of the sun entered the room, bringing light. Lucky was asleep on the floor until the light reached him. He awoke, stretched, and went to wake up his person.

"Dot, hey dot!" He said to her with a gentle voice as he shook her lightly, "Get up, your going to be late for school."

Dot woke up slowly, but smiled when she saw her pet. She hugged him tightly, "Good morning Mr. Chewy McFluffster! You seem happy this morning."

Lucky simply smiled back, "Well I slept great last night."

"You came back home pretty late, where were you?" Dot asked him with curiosity.

Lucky answered, "Oh, I was just at the shelter. You know, putting everything in order."

"It took you almost all night to fix the shelter?" Dot asked unconvinced at Lucky's answer.

"W-well there was a lot to do and-"

Dot stared at him, wanting to know the truth.

Lucky gave in and sighed, "Okay fine, I was with Cookie at the shelter yesterday. But I _was_ fixing the shelter."

Dot smiled at her pet, "With Cookie? What were you doing with Cookie so late?"

Lucky's eyes widened and he swore that he was blushing under his fur.

"Oh-I-uhh."

Dot then giggled, realizing what was going on.

"Oh, no need to tell me Mr Chewy McFluffster. I know exactly what you were doing."

Lucky gulped, "Y-you do?"

Dot nodded, "Yep! You and Cookie were doing romantic stuff together!"

Lucky smiled guiltily, "N-no, well...maybe."

Dot hugged her friend once again, joyfully, "This is great! I never knew that you would be a romantic person-um..dog type, Lucky. So what happened, what did you tell her?"

"Maybe you should get ready for school Dot."

"Aww! But I want to know what happened!"

"How about this, I will tell you after I come back from work today. How does that sound?"

Dot got up from bed and giggled, "Okay, it's a deal!"

* * *

Lucky took a secret passage way from his home and went through a tunnel. He walked along the underground pathway, heading towards the shelter. After a few minutes he finally made it to Shelter 17. When he arrived he saw Cookie by herself yawning.

"Hey Cookie."

Cookie turned around and smiled, "Hey Lucky."

"Where is everybody?" The leader asked, walking towards her.

"I think we're too early, the time changed again."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that that was today. No wonder Dot had difficulty waking up this morning. So we're the only ones here?"

Cookie looked around then answered him, "Apparently. They'll probably arrive in about an hou-"

Cookie was interrupted mid sentence when she felt Lucky's muzzle on hers. She was surprised but then closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss. After a few minutes they separated, both panting for air.

Cookie smiled, "Wow, if it wasn't for that morning breath, then that would've been our best kiss yet."

Lucky blushed and pouted, "Hey! My breath's not that bad!"

Cookie raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Please! What about the time that kid called you Sir Stinky Snout?"

Lucky grumbled and narrowed his eyes at Cookie. Cookie just laughed and hugged him, "You know that I'm joking!"

Lucky then laughed and gave a playful smirk at his second in command, "Well, your breath could be better as well."

Cookie looked at him with the same expression he had, playfulness. "Oh so now I'm the one with bad breath. I think you have it backwards here 'top dog'."

"Are those fighting words?" Lucky said as Cookie grabbed his collar, "Wanna find out?"

The boxer then pulled him towards her and kissed him again. Lucky loved Cookie's playfulness and wrapped his paws around her. Suddenly, Cookie pushed her leader to the dirt floor and landed on top of him. She kissed all over his face and they both started to laugh. They both stopped for a moment to look into each other's eyes. They both were stuck in a trance.

"I can't believe that this is real, I hope this isn't a dream Cooks. And if it is I hope I never wake up."

Cookie felt small tears coming from her eyes when Lucky finished his sentence. Her heart started pounding faster, "I hope I never wake up either."

She returned to kissing him as he reciprocated the kiss. Suddenly, they heard the sound of dogs talking in one of the tunnels. They stopped their little make-out session and quickly got up and fixed themselves. They turned to each other and started having a normal conversation, acting as if nothing had happened.

"So that's what Dot is going to do for school today," Lucky said as Cookie nodded, acting as well.

When they saw their friends they greeted them, not telling them about their little secret.

"All right team we have a lot to do today, but I'm sure we can accomplish what we need to. Now let's go dogs go!" Lucky said his catchphrase as he and Cookie went to the surface. Niblet went the opposite way to his corner where he stacked a bunch of rocks to chew on.

Squirt walked over to Strudel and whispered, "Hey, is it just me or does Lucky look happier than usual?"

"Your not the only one who has noticed. I wonder what's going on with him."

Squirt scoffed, "Maybe he get extra kibble this morning for breakfast."

Meanwhile, above the HQ. Lucky and Cookie looked at the car pulling in with a bunch of pups that needed homes. Lucky turned to Cookie and winked at her. Cookie smiled and winked back. Things were starting to look up.


	3. Minty Breath

"...and that is when I kissed Cookie." Lucky finished his story with a small grin as Dot hugged her friend tighter.

"That is one of the best stories I've ever heard! I still can't believe you two are now together!"

Lucky chuckled, "Me either, but you must keep this a secret, okay?"

"Don't worry! My lips are sealed," She said as she drew her hand across her mouth.

"Lucky, you know I won't tell anybody about this. But why don't you want anyone to know?"

Lucky's ears dropped down, his voice with sadness,"Because Dot, if my team, or even the D7, found out they would fire us."

Dot was shocked, "Why?!"

"Because," Lucky started to explain,"they would consider it a great distraction for the others. Therefore also making us distracted and not being able to do our job."

Dot crossed her hands, boiling with anger," That's stupid! You are the most responsible dog I've ever know. Well, the ONLY responsible dog I know. But that's besides the point, you two are meant for each other. And if they can't see that then who cares?"

"I care. Dot, this could jeopardize Shelter 17 if the secret got out. It's important that this stays a secret."

Dot nodded, "Okay, I understand. But if I know a thing or two about keeping secrets is that it becomes harder to keep it."

Lucky gave her a nod of approval and then thought of something.

"Hey Dot, do you think you could do me a small favor?"

* * *

Lucky walked down the street, pondering over what Dot had told him.

 _"But if I know a thing or two about keeping secrets is that it becomes harder to keep it."_

Could she be right? What if the secret did come out? Then what? Would he and Cookie be fired? Or would they have to separate for the sake of the organization? No, he couldn't do that, it would be too painful.

Lucky's train of thought stopped when he bumped into the front fence of Cookie's owners' backyard. He looked through a small hole in the fence and saw her owners saying goodbye to her. When he saw that they had driven away, he entered the yard through a broken wooden plank.

Cookie's ears went up when she heard something from behind her. The bushes. There was something in the bushes. The boxer quietly approached the bush to see what was in her yard. Suddenly, a figure jumped at her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled until she felt a muzzle against her own. She slowly closed her eyes, and smiled at who her stranger was. Lucky stepped away so that Cookie could get up from her back.

"Glad to see that my intruder was more friendly than I thought," Cookie said as Lucky laughed.

Cookie then licked her lips and gave a playful smirk at Lucky.

"Hmm."

Lucky raised an eyebrow,"What is it?" He asked, a little fearful.

Cookie slowly walked up to him as he backed away.

"I see that someone took my advice about bad breath. Is that mint I tasted?"

Lucky was now cornered, his back touching the fence.

"W-well I gave it some thought and-"

Cookie nuzzled him, giggling,"You're cute when your nervous, you know that?"

Lucky nuzzled her back and realized something, Hey, Cooks? Where's Cupcake?"

"Don't worry, she's spending the night with my people. They won't be back until late tonight."

Lucky's grin grew as he thought of a great idea.

"Hey, follow me. I want to show you something."

Intrigued, the boxer followed him, wanting to know the surprise he had in store for her.

* * *

 **Hi guys. Sorry for not updating this story for almost two months. It's 4th quarter and I had to do a lot of studying. Good news is that I have vacation this week so I'll have more free time to update this story. See ya later!**


End file.
